Waiting Room
by tehedward
Summary: QW14!- Day 4: "Babe, sit down. You're wearing out the tiles on the floor." Quinn says calmly, not even looking up from her magazine.


** So the prompt for day 4 of Quinntana week is "Future Quinntana." Basic premise being Quinn and Santana after high school.**

**QW14 Day 4- Waiting Room**

"Babe, sit down. You're wearing out the tiles on the floor." Quinn says calmly, not even looking up from her magazine.

"Calm down! How the hell do you expect me to calm down!? That's our baby in there!" Santana yells as she stops her pacing to glare at Quinn. A nurse in the background tries to shush her but Santana just turns and snarls at the poor woman who quickly busies herself with paperwork.

"I'm well aware of who's in there. I just don't see why you're freaking out?" Quinn briefly looks up at her wife, arching an eyebrow before going back to her magazine.

"Our baby is in there all alone-"

"She's not alone, John's with her."

"She's going through an extreme medical procedure!"

"Oh for goodness sake, she's giving birth not having heart surgery." Quinn says rolling her eyes at how her wife is behaving.

"What if she needs me, what if she's scared!?"

"I reiterate, John's with her. She'll have all the comfort she needs."

"What if the doctor isn't giving her enough medicine and she's in pain!?"

"She has enough medicine."

"Well what if he's giving her too much medicine and her heart stops or… or she never wakes up!?"

"The doctor and nurses know how much medicine to give her."

"What if something happens with the baby, what if it's sick and they need to operate on it or something. Or what if armed terrorists hijack the hospital and our grandbaby is born in the middle of a fire fight!?"

"I knew I shouldn't have let you watch that movie," Quinn mutters. "The baby's going to be fine, every checkup says that it's going to be happy and healthy."

"But… but what if…"

Quinn looks up from her magazine and realizes just how nervous her wife is. Santana is standing there hands held in front of her anxiously as she bites her lip. She's gazing longingly at the doors that lead to the birthing room and Quinn can see that tears are starting to build in her eyes.

Quinn sets her magazine down and moves to stand by her wife of 23 years and wraps her arms around the woman from behind. "Sweetheart, it's going to be okay. I promise. I know you're nervous but this is a happy time. We're going to be grandparents for the very first time."

"I am happy but… what if she needs me? My baby's having a baby and I'm out here just waiting, completely useless."

Quinn places a kiss on Santana's cheek before turning her around so that she is looking into her eyes. "If she needs us, she'll call for us. But right now is more about her and John and the little child that they are bringing into this world. Our little girl is starting her own family and the best thing we can do is to just be here waiting in the wings if called, but ultimately letting them do this on their own."

Santana nods her head sadly.

"San, what's going on? You were never this worried when you or I were pregnant, what's going on, what's got you so anxious? There is nothing out of the ordinary going on so talk to me, what's going through that pretty little head of yours?"

"My little girl she's… she's all grown up and I can't help it, but I just keep thinking of her when she was little and she would have a nightmare or something and she would sneak into our room and crawl into bed with us. I keep thinking about how much she needed me and now she's all grown up, and like you said she's starting her own family… what if she doesn't need me anymore?"

"You're her mother, she's always going to need you." Quinn says softly as she wipes away a tear from Santana's cheek.

"She's right you know." A masculine voice says coming from the direction of the birthing rooms. They look over to see John smiling at them, he looks tired but excited as he makes is way over to them. "Hey mamma Q, mamma S." He greets them both with a kiss on the cheek.

"Is the baby here yet?" Santana asks excitedly.

"No not yet, it looks like we're in for the long haul." He says, "But Sarah wanted me to give you guys an update and to let you know that everything is fine, it's just going to take a while."

"And how are you holding up?" Quinn asks, affectionately ruffling his hair.

"I'm doing fine, I just wish there was more I could do. Hey have my parents arrived yet?"

"I got a call from them about a half an hour ago. They were caught in traffic but they're on their way." Quinn tells him.

"Great, well I better get back there."

"You tell her to be strong and that her momma's loves her." Santana says seriously.

"I will, and of course she'll stay strong, she is your guy's daughter." He gives them each a peck on the cheek before heading back into to be with his wife.

"Our girl did pretty good for herself didn't she." Quinn says as they watch John disappear.

"Yeah, she did."

"So you heard John, everything is going just fine. So there's no need to worry."

"I guess you're right."

"So grab a magazine and let's just relax. It sounds like we're in for a bit of a wait."

**s**

**xXx-Two Hours Later-xXx**

**s**

"Sweetheart, quit biting your nails." Quinn says as she takes Santana's hand in her own and holds it.

"It's been two hours, what the hell is taking so long?" Santana asks worriedly.

"John said it was going to be a while."

"Yes but she's been in there for four and a half hours now."

"Yes and when I was in labor with her I was in there for nine hours and you, you were 12 hours in before Mary decided to come into this world. Let's just face it, the women of our family take forever to have children." Quinn says with a smile.

"Maybe…" Santana trails off as she continues to stare at the doors, while she taps her foot anxiously.

"Hey babe?" Quinn asks, suddenly having an idea to help calm Santana's nerves.

"Yeah?" Santana asks distractedly.

"Do you want Memaw, Grandma, Grammy, or Nana?"

"Wait what?" Santana asks confused, turning to look at her wife.

"When the baby's born, which name do you want? The kids going to have three grandma's so I'm thinking we need some distinction."

"Well I am certainly not going to be Grandma, I don't look nearly old enough to be a grandma. Shut up." Santana scoffs when she sees Quinn start to smirk at that.

"I don't think Memaw would be too bad but I'm not all that fond of it. I could probably do Nana though."

"That's fine. I can see it, Nana Santana." Quinn chuckles, "Hey that kind of rhymes."

"And what name do you want?" Santana asks.

"Who me, I am quite content to be Grandma Quinn." Quinn says smiling, already imagining a little granddaughter or grandson screaming 'Grandma Quinn, Grandma Quinn!' when they come to visit. She pictures herself picking him or her up in her arms and twirling them around, marveling at the sound of their giggles. No Grandma Quinn suited her just fine.

"Really, you want to be called grandma?"

"Yes really," Quinn smirks at her wife, "I'm not self-conscious about my age."

"I am not self-conscious about my age!" Santana gasps indignantly.

"Uh-huh, sure. Hey is that a grey hair?" Quinn asks and then she starts to giggle when Santana instantly reaches up to touch her hair.

Santana glares at her for a second, "I do not have grey hair." She says huffing, before folding her arms and turning away from her wife.

"I'm sorry I said that." Quinn says smiling, not sorry at all.

"Hmph."

"Oh come on baby, don't be mad. You know I'm just teasing you." Quinn says as she places a hand on Santana's shoulder but Santana just shrugs it off. She's still pouting but Quinn can see the smile that is tugging at her face.

Quinn leans over and wraps her arms around Santana. "C'mon, don't be mad. You know that I think you're still just as sexy as the day we met."

"Really?" Santana says grinning.

"Really. And it's not just me, I saw that cute little nurse looking over here, checking you out."

"Well… you can't blame her for that."

"No I can't." Quinn says kissing her cheek. Santana turns back to face her and just as they're about to share a kiss they hear a voice call out to them.

"Santana! Quinn! Has it happened yet!? Is the baby here, is it healthy!? What about Sarah, how's our girl doing!?" A very anxious Mike Chang calls out to them, and he is all but sprinting towards them. Trailing behind him at a much more leisurely pace is an obviously exasperated Tina.

"No the baby isn't here yet, it's taking its time. And Last time John checked in Sarah was just fine." Quinn answers.

"What but it's been four and half, almost five hours!" Mike exclaims, checking his watch.

"I know right! I was just explaining that to Quinn!" Santana says as she stands up, all of the work that Quinn had done to calm her wife down going straight out the window, and the two of them head off on their own to freak out together while Tina plops down on Santana's vacated seat.

"Hey Quinn."

"Hey Tina, so Mike driving you as crazy as San is me?"

"Oh my God, I'm excited too but goodness, a half an hour into the drive he had convinced himself that terrorists had taken over the hospital and that our grandchild was going to be born in the middle of a fire fight."

Quinn chuckles at that, "Well if it makes you feel any better it's not just him."

"Santana freaking out too."

"Just a little bit."

Quinn and Tina share a smile that only two people who are completely in love with a couple of crazies could understand. A smile that somehow conveys both complete and total devotion to the one they love and also a little bit amazement that they haven't been driven crazy themselves.

"So… what do you think? Boy or girl?" Quinn asks. Their children had decided to keep it a surprise what the gender of the baby was going to be and it had been a hot topic of discussion between the four soon to be grandparents ever since.

"Hmmm, I thinks it's a-"


End file.
